First Time For Everything
by EdgeOfGlory
Summary: Sixth year, Lily Evans, believes she's behind...in a certain area.  Can Severus help her fix that?  Crap summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only going to be a two shot. I haven't written anything in a while, and I want to get back to it, but I am swamped. My next multi-chapter fic will be HG/SS and will probably be up once the semester is over. Hope you enjoy. Please review/give ideas for my next fic. (Anything you'd like to see)...**

**I believe that, even if Severus had never called Lily a mudblood, they still wouldn't have ended up together. Who's to say they hadn't done some "experimenting"? :) Lemons...in the 2nd chapter.**

**First Time for Everything**

_~1 of 2~_

Severus Snape, Slytherin prefect and current sixth year, stood near the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, waiting for his best friend and fellow prefect, Lily Evans. She was sitting with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as the trio watched Sirius and James practice with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Lily had promised to meet him outside the pitch after the practice in order to allow time for them to work on their potions homework near the lake. It was a beautiful April day outside, though Severus felt slightly stuffy in his typical long sleeved black uniform. He never wore short sleeves; his arms were far too pale and scrawny.

Severus heard the group coming from far away. It was obvious that Sirius and James were picking on Lily playfully. Peter, of course, was struggling to keep up and by the embarrassed look on Lupin's face, the conversation wasn't quite appropriate. As they approached, it became clear he was correct in his assumptions.

"I hardly think that is any of your business, Sirius." Lily's voice was high, a clear sign that she was embarrassed. Severus growled, annoyed that the boys were making her uncomfortable. No one would ever appreciate her as he did.

"Come on, Evans," Sirius teased. "We've all fessed up."

Lily bit her lip. "N-not Remus."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lily. We all know Remus is the perfect little bookworm virgin. No need to even question that." He paused and sighed, before recapping what Severus assumed had been discussed earlier. "James and I are practically Gods of Sex," Severus rolled his eyes. "We got Peter a pity fuck after he was injured in Defence class last year...and Remus is the pure little virgin."

"We've covered that, thanks," Lupin said quietly.

Lily played with her hair. She looked up and made eye contact with Severus, seemingly relieved. "Umm...I've got to go guys." She made to jog off but Sirius grabbed her back causing her to almost fall as she was forced to spin back to face them. He smirked.

Severus pulled his wand in case Sirius were to try anything.

"Lily, you're really going to go off with Snape?"

The girl pulled her bag from the boy's hands. "I am, indeed." She moved toward him and smiled. "Ready?" she asked.

Snape nodded and the pair walked towards their usual homework spot on the far side of the lake. They walked in silence for quite a while before Severus spoke. "Why do you put up with that lot?"

Lily sighed. "You heard the conversation then?" she asked.

"Enough to know you're daft for hanging around them..."

Lily nodded. "I know. There's just something..." she shrugged. "I don't know. Remus is really the reason I hang around..."

"You like him?" Severus blurt out, jealousy encasing him.

Lily frowned. "No. He's just...well, unlike the other three, I can...have some sort of conversation."

Severus nodded as they neared the far side of the lake. "I'm sure you could hang around Lupin without-"

"Look, Sev," she cut him off. "I don't want to talk about them anymore."

Severus glanced up at her after sitting on the soft grass. "Sorry," he said, as she sat next to him.

"It's fine."

There was a silence as they both pulled their homework from their bags and began working. Severus glanced at her through his long hair, watching her chew on her quill as she thought about her answers.

Gathering his courage, Severus spoke. "Y-you never answered them, you know..."

Lily looked up, confused.

"Sirius..." he clarified.

Lily bit her lip and shrugged. "I didn't want to play along with their nonsense. I felt bad for poor Remus."

Severus shrugged and looked back down at his homework.

"I am, you know..."

Severus looked up at her slowly. "Are what?"

Lily flushed and shrugged. "A virgin."

Severus nodded and pulled on his green tie, it suddenly felt tight around his neck. "Right. That's...good."

Lily bit her lip. "And you?" she asked.

"Who the Hell would ever sleep with me, Lily?" he asked.

Lily frowned. "Don't say that, Sev."

"Why not?" he demanded, pushing his books to the side. "It's true."

"I would."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm not lying..." she said. "You're attractive, Sev. You just can't see it," she smiled.

Severus was still unconvinced. "Lily stop trying to-" he was silenced when her lips connected with his.

She pulled back, looking unsure of herself.

"Y-you didn't have to do that."

Lily shrugged. "I wanted to."

It hadn't completely surprised him. He and Lily had had their fair share of snogging sessions, especially in fifth year when their hormones were beginning to kick in, but it had never gone . Neither of them had let it affect their friendship so there was really no harm in it.

"I just..." Lily spoke, pulling Severus out of his memories of the previous year. "I feel like...we're behind or something."

"Behind...in sex?" Severus asked.

Lily shrugged. "It sounds stupid, I know..."

Severus shrugged. "I'm sure Black will catch you up," he teased.

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Shut it, you arse."

Severus smiled and laid back on the ground. "It should be illegal to do schoolwork on a day like this."

He _was_ surprised when Lily pulled her outer robes off and laid next his him, her head resting on his chest. He smiled despite himself. "Comfy?"

Lily laughed. Music to his ears. "Very."

Severus eventually dozed into a comfortable sleep, his arm wrapping around Lily's waist.

When he awoke, the girl was practically sleeping on top of him. Taking in the shadows and position of the sun, he guessed they had slept for two or three hours. It seemed to be early evening. He stretched slightly, careful not to wake Lily.

Severus watched the girl sleeping in his arms. He wished she would regard him as she did James Potter. She wouldn't admit it, but it was as clear as day that Lily was head over heels for James Potter. He studied her intently. Her long hair was the perfect red color that, for some absurd reason, had gotten her teased often in their first and second years. Her nose was so petite and perfect; he wanted to devour her lips.

_Shut__up,__Severus!_ There was no way in Hell that Lily would ever want to be with him they way he wanted her.

"Deep in thought?" Lily's voice was thick with sleep.

"A bit, yeah..."

"You make a lovely pillow," she said, smiling, as she sat up.

Severus chuckled. "Thanks." He sat up as well, shrugging his outer robes off.

"Its absolutely gorgeous out today," Lily said. She bit her lip, eyeing the lake. "We should go for a swim."

"Are you out of your mind?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps..." she teased. "But I have more fun this way."

Severus rolled his eyes. "We are not swimming. We are supposed to be doing homework..."

Lily sighed. "You're right. Slughorn will have our heads if this is late."

"Right...wouldn't want him to kick you out of the Slug Club."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. I've told you how foolish that club is. You're not upset about not being in it, are you?"

Severus shook his head. "Of course not, Lily. It's just that he's the Potion's Master. I'm miles ahead of everyone else in Potions, and the old loon won't give me the time of day. I mean, for Merlin's sake...I'm seventeen, and I've already proven I can invent new ways to-" For the second time that day, Severus was cut off by Lily's lips upon his own.

"Shut up..." she teased, pulling away. "Don't worry about Slughorn. You and I both know you're going to be the greatest Potion's Master in the world one day...you don't need to prove it to that man."

Severus only heard half of what she said. "Right..." he mumbled, staring at her lips. He decided to take a chance. "You know what I was thinking about...when you woke up..."

Lily shook her head. "No...what?"

"What you said earlier...about us being...well, _behind_ in certain things..."

Lily look confused for a moment, but it clicked. "Oh...I thought you said that was rubbish..."

Severus lied. "Well, I did at first...but the more I thought about it. It seems as though that's the only topic anyone talks about now adays."

Lily nodded in agreement. She bit her lip and flushed. "I mean...We're seventeen..."

"We are...so technically, we're adults."

"Right..."

There was an awkward silence between the pair of them.

Lily spoke after what seemed to be an eternity. "Well, we're best friends, right...?"

Severus's brows shot up, hoping she was going to suggest what he thought she was. He nodded. "Of course we are..."

Lily flushed and looked down, picking at her skirt. "We could...learn together..."

_Yes!__Yes,__yes__yes!_ "I suppose," he replied, managing to seem calm.

Lily frowned. "You don't want to...nevermind." She shook her head. "It was a stupid idea."

"No!" Severus said. "Not stupid at all...I just didn't expect you to suggest it. I would be...very much interested...in..._that_." He cringed inwardly at how stupid he sounded.

Lily giggled and kissed his cheek. "Wonderful!" she said, packing her backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Well...we can't...out here..."

Severus's eyes went wide. "You want to do it..._now_?"

Lily shrugged. "Why not?" she asked. "I don't to be the naive one when these things come up anymore."

Severus nodded slowly and began to pack his things with slightly shaking hands.

"Besides," Lily added. "It's not like its a big deal..."

Severus frowned. "I thought it was...for a girl, at least..."

Lily bit her lip and shrugged. "Right, but who better to...you know...I mean..." she growled at herself. "You're my best friend...it just seems like...the right way to go about it," she said, standing.

Severus did as she did and followed her back to the castle. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I figured the Room of Requirement..." she suggested. The pair had found the room in their fourth year and used it for studying and hanging out without the bothers of Sirius and his crew.

Severus nodded, beginning to become nervous. _What__have__I__signed__up__for?_

**A/N: Two shot part one. Let me know if you want me to continue :) Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Touch

**A/N: Don't expect this to be the mushy, gushy perfect first time. You will be very disappointed if you do...Lucky for you guys, its going to be multi-chap. But not very long and not much plot... :D**

**Chapter 2: Touch**

Lily walked past the door three times, and it appeared. She turned to look at him and smiled gently, offering him her hand.

Severus returned her smile half heartedly and took her hand, following her into the room.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, seeing the large bed in the room.

Lily frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Severus shook his head, flushing. "No...I just...I don't really know..._what_ I'm doing."

Lily smiled comfortingly and kissed him. "Nor do I...we're learning together. You've always been studious...I'm sure you've read somethings..."

Severus shrugged, flushing. "A bit, I suppose..."

Lily smiled. "Don't be nervous..."

"Okay..."

Lily stepped forward after dropping her bag and pulled his from his shoulders with a smile before stepping in to kiss him. He responded to the kiss and felt her arms wrap around his neck. She snuck her tongue into his willing mouth and he grasped her waist, pulling her against him.

Lily began to push him backwards towards the bed, not that he protested, as their kiss continued. She broke it a moment later to catch her breath and push him back onto the bed with a smirk.

Severus smiled up at her. "How are you so confident about all of this?"

Lily shrugged and laid next to him. "Don't know...I've actually wanted to do this for a while..."

"Have sex?"

"Yes...more specifically...have sex with _you_."

Severus could hardly believe this was happening. He watched as Lily straddled his hips and kissed him again, her hands working on his tie. She struggled, but when he reached up to help her, she smacked his hand away gently. "Leave it on," she said, unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his neck and then his chest as she went. He sat up to allow her to pull the shirt off completely.

He felt out of his element and completely vulnerable. He was pale and scrawny. There was no way Lily would be attracted to that. He bit his lip, looking down.

Lily smiled and pulled her own shirt off.

Severus's eyes shot up immediately and widened. She was stunning. Far too stunning to even spare him a second glance.

"Severus," she spoked quietly.

He tore his eyes from her chest to look her in the eyes. She pushed him flat on his back, still straddling him. "Touch me," she said, her voice not sounding as certain.

Severus froze. He didn't know what to do. She was waiting for him to move. Expecting the feelings of electric as they touched.

Lily leaned down to kiss him again, presumably to give him the confidence to touch her. He reached out with a shaking hand and placed it on her hip as the kiss deepened. Slowly, his hand drifted up her side and he grasped her bra covered breast.

Lily gasped, whether in pleasure or in shock that he'd done, Severus did not know. He was guessing it was the latter.

Lily pulled away from the kiss, her breathing heavy now. "Kiss me, Sev."

Severus looked down at her, confused. "I-I just was."

The girl chuckled. "You kissed my lips. There are many more places you can _kiss_..." she teased.

If Severus hadn't been rock hard before, those words...the way she said them, had certainly done the trick. He pushed his hips into the mattress, not wanting her to feel his arousal beneath her.

He nodded slowly and Lily moved onto the bed before guiding him on top of her. "This is the typical position, I believe..."

Severus sighed. How did she know this stuff?

He plucked up his bravery and kissed her lips quickly before kissing down her jaw. She let her head fall to the side, and his lips met her neck, eliciting a whimper from the girl. He had to have done _something_ right to get that sound.

Without warning, Lily reached up and gripped Severus's length through his black school pants causing him to yelp in surprise. The girl smirked as Severus sat up a bit, looking down at her. "Kiss me, you oaf..." she teased. "Touch me."

Severus took another deep breath and gripped her breast again, his lips reaching her collarbone. It was hard to concentrate with her hands on him. No one had ever touched him in this way, and he was unsure of how to react. He groaned as she moved her hand up and down his cloth covered length.

Lily stopped after a moment and sat up slightly. Severus thought he had done something wrong and that she was going to leave, but to his astonishment, she unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms.

Severus's jaw dropped. She was absolutely stunning. Sure, he'd never seen a live naked woman before, but she had to be the ideal image of beauty.

Lily bit her lip, her cheeks red. "Well?" she asked, laying back again.

Severus smiled sheepishly. "You're beautiful."

He heard her tiny chuckle and noticed that she didn't look as confident as before. She lay back against the pillows again and pulled him into another kiss. His hands roamed immediately to her naked breasts. He palmed them, awkwardly, unsure of what to do when he noticed his friend's actions. The hand not tangled in Severus's hair was on her own stomach, sliding up to her unoccupied breast. She massaged it before rolling her nipple between her fingers, sighing in pleasure.

"H-how do you know all of this?" he asked, copying her movements on the other breast.

Lily blushed. "I've never had sex, but I'm not..." She shrugged. "I've tried a few things..."

"Meaning?"

"Merlin, you can be thick. Masturbating," she said.

Severus sat up a bit, blushing.

"Oh, come on, Sev...surely you've done so as well..."

He shrugged. "Of course, but...I don't know...I guess girls have a different...objective when doing so."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind..."

"Severus, I'm laying beneath you with no shirt on...and I'm about to be wearing less. You can surely talk to me about masturbation."

Severus sighed. "Well...for guys...or for me, at least, the goal was to...get yourself off...and do so however need be."

Lily frowned. "That's no way to enjoy it..."

"It gets rid of the problem..."

"You should _enjoy_ it."

Severus rolled to the side, laying next to her. "T-that's not _why_ I do it."

"Watch," Lily said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, laying back. Her hands began fondling her breast again, whimpers escaping her mouth as she tweaked her nipples.

_Merlin, __help __me._ She was going to masturbate right in front of him. In a way, he was relieved. He would be able to understand how things worked more if he could watch first.

"Feel free to join in..." Lily said, glancing over at him. "It's obvious you _want_ to." She added, glancing at his tented black trousers.

Severus couldn't move. He watched Lily touch her own body as though she were worshiping it. Her movements were so careful and precise. Her breathing was becoming heavy and uneven.

Lily sat up slightly and pushed her gray uniform skirt from her body, leaving her in black knickers and grey knee high socks. She bit her lip and reached a hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her knickers. "Severus..."

"Yes?" he asked, breathing much harder than before.

"You know what I think of most of the time? While I'm touching myself..."

"W-what?"

Lily smiled, her eyes close as a sigh escaped her lips. "You."

Severus had to keep himself from coming in his pants right there. The idea that images of him made her feel this way was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard.

"Come on, Sev...enjoy it for once."

Severus nodded slowly and pushed his trousers off, thankful that he had been wearing one of his few good pairs of shorts beneath. His arousal was quite evident, pressing uncomfortably against the boxer-shorts.

Lily smiled, glancing over before slipping her knickers off completely.

Severus inhaled deeply. He could smell her arousal and found he wanted badly to touch her, to lick her, to bury himself deep within her. The feeling was not completely foreign, but it was so much stronger.

"Move..." Lily spoke in ragged breath. "To the end of the bed...so we can see each other."

Severus did so, leaning against the footboard. Her knees were bent and spread, giving him a perfect view of her core. She blushed. "You're staring."

"I can't help it," he admitted, embarrassed.

Lily bit her lip. "Off with yours then..."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded, pushing his shorts off and dropping them on the ground. He noticed Lily's eyes go wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Lily shook her head, smirking. "Absolutely nothing..."

Severus shrugged. "Right..." He felt vulnerable and embarrassed.

Lily smiled and leaned back again, keeping eye contact with him as she brought her cool fingers to her hot, wet core. She moaned loudly at the contact, and Severus felt his cock twitch.

Unable to stop himself, Severus wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking gently.

Lily moaned as she slipped a slender finger into her tight heat. "Feel it, Severus...it is supposed to feel good."

Severus nodded and groaned quietly as he touched himself, though he wanted to touch her instead.

"H-have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a girl...suck you off?" Lily asked after a few moments of near silence.

"W-what?" he spluttered in return.

"You have...haven't you?"

Severus shrugged. "Of course."

"I want to try it..." Lily said.

Severus swallowed nervously. "N-now?" he asked.

Lily nodded slowly and sat up, pulling her hands from their work. "I can't promise I'll be good at it."

"Well, you're the one that always says 'practice makes perfect'."

**A/N: I feel like I'm a horrible lemon writer...even though this was like...a lemon seed. Review. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3 Taste

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope all of my American readers enjoyed their Thanksgiving. Please don'y expect another chapter for about two weeks. I have one more week of classes before finals so...I'm quite busy. On with the story...**

**Chapter 3: Taste**

_Previously:_

_"H-have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a girl...suck you off?" Lily asked after a few moments of near silence._

_"W-what?" he spluttered in return._

_"You have...haven't you?"_

_Severus shrugged. "Of course."_

_"I want to try it..." Lily said._

_Severus swallowed nervously. "N-now?" he asked._

_Lily nodded slowly and sat up, pulling her hands from their work. "I can't promise I'll be good at it."_

_"Well, you're the one that always says 'practice makes perfect'."_

Lily chuckled at his response and grabbed his hands, pulling him up first and then back with her so he was atop of her again.

Severus looked down at her, kissing her gently. He felt her hands slipping tantalizingly slow down his stomach, stopping just before they reached his aching length.

"Move next to me," she said, pushing him slightly.

Severus moved to lay next to her, glancing over at the girl as she sat up and bit her lip.

"Okay..." Lily spoke, nervously. "I just...well, tell me what feels good so I know, okay?"

Severus nodded slowly. He watched as Lily tentatively reached out and grasped his length. He sucked in air through gritted teeth.

"You okay?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, its good..." he added, awkwardly, not wanting her to stop.

Lily smiled a bit and began to move her hand up and down slowly on his shaft. He groaned, pushing his hips up to meet her hand.

Severus watched as she leaned down and kissed the tip of his weeping cock, looking up at him as she licked the pre-come from it. He gripped the sheets on the bed as she ran her tongue from the bottom of his length all the way to the top, afraid he would lose it then and there.

"Oh, Lily..." he managed, his eyes closing.

Lily glanced up at him, smirking, and took him into her mouth.

Severus gasped, feeling her warm mouth encasing him. He groaned lightly.

Lily was encouraged by the noises he was making and began to take more of him in. Severus entangled his hands into her hair and growled in pain, grimacing, when she pushed herself too far and pulled back quickly, her teeth scraping his sensitive skin.

"Sorry!" she whimpered, looking up at him.

Severus shook his head. "It's alright...it was an accident," he managed, his voice uncharacteristically high.

"I can stop if...I'm not doing it right."

Severus shook his head. "It feels awfully right...well, with the one exception," he blushed. "I mean...you can stop if-"

Lily shut him up with a kiss. "Yes or no would have done," she teased.

Severus pulled himself so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed and watched as Lily picked up where she had left off.

He wrapped his hands into her hair and watched as she managed to take in most of his length. "Lily," he groaned. She glanced up at him. "I'm going to...you know...I don't want to..."

Lily pulled away understanding, but her hands took over the job again, stroking him. She cupped his balls and massaged them lightly, pulling loud groans from Severus.

Severus stiffened and shook slightly as he came, his hot cum spurting onto his stomach and her hand. He glanced at Lily, his cheeks red with embarrassment, as he felt his length going soft. To his surprise, she was licking her fingers experimentally.

Severus watched, shocked, as she leaned down and licked the remaining cum from his stomach. "Lily, you don't have to do that...I can get rid of it."

Lily blushed and shrugged. "It doesn't taste bad like the girls say it does..." she said, quietly.

Severus nodded slowly and said nothing as she continued to lick his stomach.

Lily laid back down next to him with a smile and pulled him so he was above her. "Kiss me," she said, pulling him down to meet her lips.

Severus could faintly taste himself on her. He thought that this should repulse him, but it was turning him on. He responded as Lily deepened the kiss, their tongues battling.

After a few moments, Lily grabbed his hand after a moment and brought it between her legs. "Touch me, Severus..."

Severus glanced down at his hand and licked his lips nervously.

"Please..." she added.

Severus balked. He had no idea what he was to do. She seemed so confident touched her like she had known exactly what to do, but he had never looked in to this kind of thing. He had never thought of needing it.

"Severus, please..." he voice was ragged and deep. "I need you to touch me."

Severus had never felt so embarrassed. He glanced at her apologetically and grimaced at his stupidity.

Severus felt her grasp his hand, pushing it into contact with her folds. His eyes went wide as she moaned quietly. "Y-you're...wet," he whispered, surprised that he could have caused such a reaction from her.

Lily nodded, looking up at him. She smiled and bit her lip. "It's because I _want_ you, Severus...touch me," she begged again.

Severus felt himself becoming hard quickly as he began to move his fingers, rubbing at first. His fingers had found her clit, he knew when her hips bucked slightly and she cried out, reaching out to grip his arm for support.

"Severus..." she groaned as he teased her.

He bit his lip, debating with himself, before slipping a finger into her tight heat. He watched her shudder slightly and push her hips up toward him. He added another finger after a moment, thrusting them quicker and quicker as her chest began to heave.

"Keep going," she groaned when he had begun to slow down.

His arm was getting tired, but how could he stop when she begged him not to? He leaned down to kiss her as he moved his hand even faster, curling his finger up. That seemed to do the trick. Lily broke the kiss and cried out rather loudly as she came, her inner walls tightening roughly around his fingers as her back arched off of the bed. She shook as she rode out her high, clinging desperately to Severus's arm.

She laid back with a smile on her face. "That was brilliant..." she said, quietly.

Severus smirked and looked at his hand, covered in her juices. She had tasted him so why shouldn't he do the same. Before his could bring his hand to her mouth, she grabbed it, pulling it to herself and sucking both of his fingers clean. She blushed when he looked both disappointed and aroused by the sight.

"I was curious to what it would taste like..." she said, quietly.

"Well, so was I," he said, smirking.

"Don't worry," she said. "You will taste it..."

"Now?" he asked, hopeful.

Lily glanced at the clocked. "No...you'll have to wait until after dinner," she said before kissing him lightly.

"I have an essay due tomorrow that needs to be finished after dinner," he groaned.

"Well, then, you'll have to wait."

Severus smirked. "Or the essay can wait," he said, pulling his shorts and pants back on before tossing her knickers to her.

Lily smiled. "Meet you here after dinner?" she asked.

Severus nodded eagerly. "I look forward to it."

**A/N: All for now. Liking it? What should happen after dinner? Any suggestions? Poor Severus can be so awkward...Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Torture

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Finals and the semester are FINALLY over. Thank God. Merry Christmas, to those who celebrate. Reviews would be a nice gift. Trying to get some ideas for a new HG/SS fic. A little drama in this one.**

**Chapter 4: Torture**

Severus scowled at his plate in the Great Hall. He kept glancing up at Lily; she and the four fools had been carrying on the entire way through dinner. She was sitting next Potter who had used every means necessary to touch her in some way. His hand on her shoulder, her back, her hand.

Her took her hand and held it in his own. Severus growled under his breath, clenching his fork until his knuckles were white. She was _his_. Not Potter's.

Severus could hardly wait until he was back in the Room of Requirement with her. He would show her. She wouldn't even think of Potter after he had her.

Who was he kidding? Severus pushed his bowl away from him and put his head down. He was nothing compared to James Potter.

Severus climbed off of the long bench at the table and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, deciding to go ahead to the room. He smirked when he realized the room exactly how they left it, still smelling faintly of arousal.

Severus pulled his outer cloak off and sat on the bed, pulling his essay out. Perhaps he could get some of it finished before Lily came back after dessert.

* * *

><p>Lily pushed the door open to the Room of Requirement well after dinner. She bit her lip, feeling regretful and guilty. She had allowed James and Sirius to persuade her to go with them to the library to study for two hours.<p>

She saw that Severus had fallen asleep on the bed, his essay papers and charms text book on his chest. He looked peaceful in his sleep, and she almost wanted to just climb into the bed next to him and sleep.

He would be mad at her; she knew it. She had chosen Potter over him and not for the first time. Lily bit her lip as she kicked off her shoes and waved her wand at the small fireplace, wanting to warm the chilly room up a bit. She carefully pulled the books from atop her friend and placed them on the couch.

Lily dropped her cloak and sweater, pulling off her tights. She climbed up so she was straddling Severus and began to pepper his face with kisses. "Wake up, sleepy head," she teased.

Severus awoke slowly, confused by what was happening. He grimaced and forced his eyes open as he took in the situation. A scowl covered his face, and he pushed Lily away gently. "Piss off."

"Sev, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it, Lily," he growled, sitting up and beginning to pull his heavy boots on.

"Severus, please...I lost track of time. I didn't see you in the Great Hall after dessert."

"Lily, I'm not going to sit around and let you walk all over me."

Lily sat back. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I saw you and Potter at dinner."

Lily shook her head, confused. "What are you going on about?"

"He was touching you...holding your hand. And you let him."

Lily frowned. "Sev, come on. You know James...he's got a crush on me. I don't feel anything for him...honest."

"And what do you feel for me, Lil?"

Lily looked taken aback. "I could ask you the same question..."

Severus finished tying his shoe and stood, packing all of his papers and books. "That's enough of an answer for me."

"What do you want me to say, Severus?" Lily yelled, standing on the bed now. He glanced back at her. "That I love you?"

Severus growled. "Of course not. I just..." he gritted his teeth painfully. "Forget it."

Lily sighed. "I can't say that I love you, Severus. Not in the way you want me to."

Severus closed his eyes, his hand hovering just above his cloak.

"Neither of us should even know what love like that feels like. We're seventeen, Severus."

She was right. He growled inwardly and turned to face her, emotion reading clearly on his face. "Just...tell me that you're not using me...t-to make Potter jealous...or to gain experience so that you can _impress_ him or something..."

Lily didn't speak.

"Tell me that you want me...for me...and no other reason."

Severus could see tears in the girl's eyes. "Right..." he managed. His heart felt as though someone were squeezing it tightly. He grabbed his cloak and made his way to the door.

"Severus, stop!" Lily cried. "Please..."

She sounded so pitiful. He wanted to leave and lock himself in his dorm, but he stopped turning back to her.

"What I said earlier...about wanting you and picturing you when I..." she took a deep breath. "I wasn't lying."

Severus sighed.

"I'm confused, Sev," Lily admitted, tears rolling down her face. "I don't understand what I'm feeling. I promise you I'm not trying to hurt you. I care for you far more than anyone else in my life."

Severus looked at the stone floors of the room, willing away the tears stinging his eyes.

"Please...don't go."

With a sigh, Severus dropped his schoolbag and cloak, making his way over to her and holding his arms out to her.

Lily's shoulders shook as she sunk into his arms. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"No," Severus shook his head. "We said...while sitting next to the lake...that this was just to be two friends gaining knowledge...of a sort. I let my hatred of Potter and Black cloud that..."

Lily looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry I let them distract me..."

Severus sighed and wiped her tears away gently before kissing her. "We're both sorry so that cancels the sorrys out. No harm, no foul?"

Lily smiled weakly and nodded, kissing him again. She knelt and began untying his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave yet," she said, a smile on her face.

Severus chuckled and bent down, untying the other. He kicked them off and watched Lily climb into the bed, underneath the sheets, holding them up to signal that he should join her.

Severus smiled and climbed into bed next to her. "I hope you aren't planning on napping," he said. "Because I got a nice, long one in already. I'm not a bit tired."

**A/N: All for now...sorry for no lemons in this one. There will definitely be some in the next one! Review please.**


	5. AN: New Chapter on it's way!

**A/N: I know I'm not supposed to do this, but this is a heads up! I have not abandoned this fic!**

**I am working on a new chapter which should be up by the weekend. **

**I just wanted to apologize for my absence. This spring semester was very hectic, however, I graduated with highest honors and an AA in General Studies. I leave for my new school, in Western PA, in 11 days! I am very excited, however, I do hope to begin writing more again.**

**I have a few ideas floating around the noggins so once I get settled in school, I am hoping to get those to you all!**

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**EdgeOfGlory**


	6. Chapter 5 Tip of the Tongue

**First Time For Everything**

**A/N: Wow. I bet you all thought I had abandoned this fic. I guess, for a while, I did. I hate leaving it unfinished however so, hopefully, I can get it finished up. There really isn't much more to go. I am leaving for my new school in 8 days so MAYBE I can finish it before I go. **

Last Time:

_Severus smiled and climbed into bed next to her. "I hope you aren't planning on napping," he said. "Because I got a nice, long one in already. I'm not a bit tired."_

**Chapter 5: Tongue**

Lily smiled up at him, the boy's suggestive words sending a shiver down her spine. She leaned up to kiss him, still feeling guilty that she had left him waiting for her. "Did you get your essay done?" she asked.

Severus looked at her. "I'm not discussing school work with you," he said, pretending to be annoyed. "There are far more..._pressing_ things to attend to," he added, pushing his hips against her own for emphasis.

Lily gasped at the contact and bit her lip, smiling up at the boy. She reached up and pushed a lock of hair from his face. On most boys, Lily would have found longer hair unsightly, but for some reason, it worked with Severus. It added to his mysteriousness. It fit the boy.

Lily was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Severus' lips make rough contact with hers, the action showing her that he wasn't interested in wasting time on small talk. She responded to the boy's kiss, her hands finding the bottom of his sweater and pulling it over his head, breaking the kiss only long enough for the fabric to pass between them.

Severus groaned a bit when he felt Lily's hands on his chest. His lips found her neck where he began to nip at her skin, his long fingers easily unbuttoning her blouse.

Lily was taken aback by Severus' new found confidence. "Who are you, and what have you done with Severus?" she asked, a bit breathless.

The boy paused for a moment and shrugged. "I need to give you a reason to want to stay with me and not Potter, don't I?" he asked, only partially teasing.

Lily, flushed, smirked and nodded. "Well...It might be working…"

Severus' eyes lit up a bit as he moved to kiss down her chest as he finished with the buttons. He wanted Lily to feel more for him than she did for Potter, and if this is what she wanted, then this is what he would have to give her...not that he minded, really.

As Severus kissed the girl, he noticed her begin to squirm beneath him. Smirking, he pushed her shirt from her shoulders before sneaking his hands behind her back to unhook her bra, sliding it down her arms.

Lily bit her lip, feeling vulnerable as he stared at her half exposed form. "Sev…" she groaned, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

Severus realized he had been staring and smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her once more. His hand slipped slowly up her side, moving to massage her breast gently.

Severus felt the girl's tiny hands slipping slowly down his bare chest and stomach. He swallowed nervously, no longer feeling confident.

Lily glanced up at Severus as her hands met his leather belt. She unbuckled it quickly, followed by his trousers, not wasting time to pull the belt from its loops. Looking up at Severus for reassurance, Lily pushed the boys trousers from his lanky frame, leaving him in his tented shorts.

Severus allowed Lily's movements, taking a shaky breath as he leaned down to kiss her again. His own hands unzipped Lily's skirt and slid it from her hips, a new desperation quickly filling him.

Lily reached up and grasped Severus through his shorts, eliciting a loud hiss from the boy. His eyes closed momentarily before he regained his thoughts.

Kissing down her neck, Severus' own hand dipped beneath the girl's waistband of her black knickers, finding her soaking wet. "Merlin, Lily…"

Lily ignored him and pushed his shorts from his waist, glancing down at his cock. She bit her lip and groaned, feeling Severus' fingers make contact with her sensitive clit. "Sev…" she groaned, her head falling back onto the pillows.

Hearing her moan his name, Severus pulled the black knickers from their place. He tossed them off to the side, his eyes never leaving her. Sitting up on his knees, Severus glanced at Lily before moving to leave a gentle kiss on the inside of her knee. Nerves built in him once again as he found himself once again faced with something he was unfamiliar with.

Lily glanced up at the boy, her heavily lidded eyes begging him to touch her, kiss her, lick her. Anything. Her body was alight with fire, and his stare was doing nothing to help her. "Severus, please…" she begged, biting her lip. Her worries and insecurities were being overshadowed by her longing for the boy in front of her.

Hearing Lily, Severus looked up at her and nodded. He'd balked once, and she had given him the extra push he'd needed. He didn't, however, want that to happen again.

Still unsure of himself, Severus pushed her legs apart a bit, leaving kisses down her thighs. His cock was painfully hard, begging to be inside of her tight heat. He ignored the aching for the moment, as he felt Lily's hands tangle in his long, black hair. He glanced up at her and watched her nod, silently begging him to go on.

Tentatively, Severus ran his tongue up her slit to find her sensitive nub. He knew immediately his actions were right, as Lily's hips bucked, a loud moan escaping her lips. The hands within his hair tightened and pulled him closer, though he made no protest. Severus snuck his tongue out, lapping at the nectar she was providing him with. Moans and mumbled words escaped the redheads lips as Severus focused on her clit, his tongue circling and teasing the group of nerves, every once in a while allowing his tongue to slip into her tight, hot channel.

Lily's moaned picked up along with her breathing which was becoming erratic, and Severus knew he was doing something right. Hearing her pleading for more, Severus slipped two fingers into her, his tongue teasing her clit with a renewed fervor.

"Merlin, Sev…" Lily cried out as her body tightened and pulsed around Severus' fingers. The boy did not move, groaning at the sensation of her tightening around his fingers even more than she had been before.

"I _need_ you, Lily," Severus growled into her hear when he'd finally moved back up her body, his weeping cock now pressing impatiently against her.

"Then, have me, Sev…"

**A/N: Hehe...All for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm, again, VERY sorry for the long wait. It's been so long since I've written anything, let alone smut. I hope it's not too bad. **

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
